Important Notice!
by roo17
Summary: Those following this account and any stories, please read this!
1. Notice from Ivy

_A/N: Hey guys! This is Ivy! Don't freak out, don't worry, roo17 is fine. XD I just wanted to say that she has been temporarily been banned from her account...by me. *cough* She had it coming, really. I think. I don't know. Chances are that she'll probably kill me once she finds out and gets her account back. So, until I return her account, she'll won't be updating any stories until, quite possibly, 2015. Don't kill me! Trust me, she needs to take her mind off FF for a while and all these stories she has going. Although, she DOES currently have six or seven chapters almost ready to upload for her current stories...Still, they won't be updated till the end of this year, or possibly the beginning of the next. However, I didn't TOTALLY ban her from FF. Her other account: roo's psycho insane mind , is still clear for her to enter. I think she'll be uploading a Hobbit/One Piece story on there next month. But, hey, think on the bright side; when she returns, not only will she probably finish a few stories, but she'll also have a kick ass one ready to upload! She's been working on this story, End of Eternity , for several months perfecting it. She reeaaalllyyy wants this story to work out. So! Now you have something to look forward to!_

_And now, since it's against the guidlines to just upload a note, I am going to put a very quick story down below. I mean very quick. Ready? Okay, here we go:_

_x - x - x_

He couldn't understand why this was happening to him. He just _couldn't wrap his mind around it._ Marco gave a thick sigh as both Thatch and Ace stared at him with big puppy dog eyes. However, the innocent looks were not going to save them from their punishment. "Let...Let me get this straight," Marco started, clearing his throat as he continued. "In the past hour, you two have managed to destroy three important files of paperwork, destroy two dinghies, burn six chairs, steal four right shoes, and kill seventy-three floorboards." He frowned as he watched Stephan walk buy, his fur blotted in green, blue, and purple dots. "And you dyed...Stephan's fur..."

Thatch and Ace at least had the decency to flinch at that last accusation.

Marco's shoulder's slumped and he let out a tired sigh. "What am I going to do with you two..."

"We're sorry," the two muttered, suddenly feeling ashamed of all they did.

"It's just...we haven't been on land for so long and we got a little...restless."

"I'll say," Thatch muttered, earning a glare from Ace. Oh boy, Marco could see where this was going. An argument quickly broke out between the two commanders and the Blame Game began. Instead of kicking them overboard, which he was _planning_ on doing, Marco slipped away to care his oncoming migraine. He fell face first on his bed and gave a quiet moan.

Today was only the fourth day Ace officially joined the crew and he had already caused a mess of trouble.

Marco didn't even want to know what kind of trouble the rest of Ace's mischievous years would bring.

He really didn't.

_x - x - x_

_A/N: Told ya it'd be short. :P_

_~Ivy the Vine_


	2. Notice from roo17

_Hey everyone. This is roo17. So, about what Ivy said...My parents asked her to ban me temporarily. (Though I seriously doubt it will be until 2015. It will probably be until August or September.) And, like Ivy said, I kinda did have it coming. I've been a little stressed and when I accidentally let it slip how many stories I was working on, they thought it would a good idea to temporarily ban me in hopes I wouldn't feel so stressed to update all the stories at once if I couldn't access my account. (The logic doesn't make sense to me 100% since I'm still working on the fics...) I'm still working on the stories, don't worry about that. Hopefully, like mentioned earlier, I will be able to update several stories with several chapters when I come back._

_However, Ivy was kind enough to not tell them about my other account._

_And I actually got their consent to work on only __one__ story on the other account. They felt a little bad for limiting me to the stories I've started. So I made a pact that I will continually work on my ongoing stories and in return I can start only one story on my other account. (Which will be under going a name change.) So here's the link to my other account (now: roo the psycho) if you guys want to check the story I will be posting in a month or so:_

_Link: /~roothepsycho (just add this at the end of fanfiction .net)_

_Again, sorry for the trouble. And, Ivy, if you're reading this, I just want to say this. SHAME ON YOU FOR NOT GIVING THE FOLLOWERS ALL THE DETAILS. SHAME ON YOU. SHAME ON YOUR FAMILY. SHAME ON YOUR COW. XD No, but seriously. Ivy, next time don't forget to give ALL the DETAILS. Space-case. *grumble grumble*_

_Your ice elemental,  
~roo the psycho  
roo17_


End file.
